Conveyors are often used for handling particulate material, for example, in the agricultural industry wherein seed or grain is being transferred. Portable agricultural conveyors generally include a tubular housing with an auger or conveyor belt extending therethrough to convey the seed or grain.
Prior art belt conveyors have several problems. First, the belts may stretch or become elongated due to high ambient temperatures or due to wear. Conventional belt conveyors typically include a slotted housing for adjustably mounting one of the belt pulleys so that the distance between the pulleys can be changed to accommodate such change in the belt length. However, such slots provide an opening through which seed or grain can leak or escape. Such loss of seed or grain is wasteful and costly.
Also, seed or grain often vibrates off the belt during operation of the conveyor, then slides down to reside in gaps or corners where it gets caught. These seed or grain remnants or residue must be cleaned out before a different product is conveyed through the conveyor so as to avoid contamination. Contamination of different hybrid seeds may result in an entire load of seeds being discarded, at considerable cost to the farmer.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved belt conveyor which eliminates the problems of the prior art.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly which maintains a selected tension on the conveyor belt.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly having telescoping housings which are spring biased so as to adjust to changes in the belt length.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly having an improved tension system to maintain constant tension on the conveyor belt, even when the length of the belt changes.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly which precludes or minimizes collection of residual seed or grain in the assembly.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly having one or more scrapers adjacent the upper surface of the lower belt track to scrape material off the lower track and moves it to the top surface of the belt.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly wherein the lower end of the housing has a profile matching the belt profile so as to eliminate gaps between the housing and the belt where material can collect.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly having a cleated belt with a stepped profile and a lower housing with a matching stepped profile such that grain or seed falling from the belt can be picked up by the cleats and carried to the discharge end of the conveyor assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved conveyor belt assembly which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.